This invention relates to specially configured extruded moldings for use with glass block building materials. In particular, the extruded moldings provide the perimeter trim for glass block structures, especially where mortared glass block are set in wood frame structures.
The recent popularity of glass block for exterior walls, windows, room dividers and other more innovative structures has provided new challenges in integrating the masonry structures into existing or new buildings. Because of the increased use of glass block in home building, particular methods of adaptation must be employed since home building is largely of wood frame construction.
Since glass block structures are not load bearing and are extensively used for external windows and wall sections, the glass block structure must be encased by a means that prevents water intrusion. Prior to this invention, a simple sheet metal channel has been employed around the perimeter of the glass block structure as an interface between the masonry materials and conventional wood framing. While the channel isolates the glass block masonry structure from the wood frame, it does not prevent water from seeping under the channel resulting in damage to the supporting wood structure.
Additionally, the increased use of glass block in interior design has resulted in structures that are innovative, such as glass wall partitions, low rising dividers, door transoms, and walk-way walls and the like. Frequently, the glass block wall structure must be incorporated into the frame construction building by a means that is both functional and attractive. Since most interior walls are constructed with two by four studs that are covered with sheet rock, an attractive trim that can be interposed between the glass block structure and the framing wall is desirable. In certain instances, the top or side of a glass block structure is exposed and requires capping. An interface member that is straight and uniform is preferred both as a finish molding or as a seat for a specialty molding such as a hardwood rail or the like. The direct contact of wood materials to masonry structures is preferably to be avoided. Furthermore, a molding member that can accommodate glass block of the two different standard widths would be useful in both interior and exterior environments.
These and other conditions in the construction of glass block structures have presented certain difficulties requiring more adequate solutions. Molding that is specially designed to masonry block would be useful to the construction industry. The extrusion moldings invented have been devised to solve the problems of incorporating glass blocks structures into new and existing buildings, particularly buildings that are of wood frame construction.